


Sleep

by ChessPargeter



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 05, bring it on home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChessPargeter/pseuds/ChessPargeter
Summary: Jackie needs a place to sleep.Set up for the season 5 episode "Bring It On Home".





	

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered how Jackie sleeping over started. So I thought I'd write my own story :D Hope you like it!

The sky was dark, the crickets chirped loudly, and the Forman house was all asleep. Kitty had her rollers in. Red held his wife, snoring softly. Eric, sleeping in the nude as usual, was drooling on his pillow. Hyde slept down in the basement on his military cot. Steven had always been a heavy sleeper, which explained why he couldn’t hear the door creak open and the tip toeing footsteps of a petite girl.

“Steven?” the small voice said.

No response.

“Steven?” she asked, slightly louder, poking his shoulder, hard.

Hyde woke with a start. He gasped sharply and his head jerked up. His sleep blurred eyes showed him the outline of a tiny pale girl with dark curly hair. She slowly came into focus. Her arms were wrapped around her shoulders. It wasn’t because she was cold, as she was wearing thick baby pink flannel pyjamas and thick shoes. She stared at him with sadness in her green and brown mismatched eyes.

“Jackie?” he croaked out.

“Hi,” she whispered.

“What the hell are you doing here?” he looked out at the dark sky in his window. “And this late?”

Jackie looked down and away. “Steven...my mom hasn’t come home...”

Hyde sat up. He patted the cot, and she sat next to him, kicking off her shoes in the process. Jackie looked at the floor, nervously twisting a piece of black hair.

“What do you mean your mom hasn’t come home?”

“She’s still travelling. I’ve gotten a couple of postcards. One had a canyon in the background. I think...”

“So you’ve been in that house all alone?! For how long?”

“Since my dad went to jail. There’s no one else there.”

“Jeez, Jacks. Why didn’t you tell me?”

She bit her lip angrily. “Because I didn’t want you to pity me.”

Hyde put a finger under her chin, lifting her eyes to meet his. He didn’t look at her with pity, like she feared. It was sympathy, mixed with compassion, and maybe even another emotion that she knew scared the living crap out of him.

“Jackie, I’m practically an orphan, remember? I’m the last person who would pity you. But I get it. A lot of people would feel bad for you, and suddenly act like you’re made of glass. And Jackie, I swear on my Led Zeppelin collection that I won’t treat you like that.”

Jackie chuckled. Hyde felt happy that she was happy. It was a strange feeling, but he liked it. He liked seeing her smile.

“Thank you, Steven,” she whispered.

He leaned forward, kissing her softly. It wasn’t like their usual hot makeout sessions on the basement couch. It was just sweet and caring. His thumb softly stroked her cheek. His other hand intertwined with her’s. With Steven’s hand in her’s, Jackie felt safe. She felt like she was home.

They pulled apart, foreheads together and eyes locked.

“Steven?” She asked quietly. “Could I stay here tonight? I don’t want to sleep there alone again.”

“Of course,” he replied.

Jackie lay down next to Steven. He draped his arm across her small waist. She grabbed his hand, gripping it tightly and bringing it to her chest. Hyde smiled, gripping her hand back. She drifted off to sleep quickly, and he followed suit. The young couple stayed in each other’s arms all night. There was nowhere else they’d rather be.


End file.
